Eunbin
Eunbin is one of the two newest members of CLC who were introduced in February 2016. She is one of the group's vocalists, as well as the group's lead rapper and maknae. Her fruit is the lemon. - Produce 101 On January 22nd 2016, Eunbin was introduced to the public as a contestant on a Mnet reality girl group survival show, Produce 101. The purpose of Produce 101 was for the public to 'produce' a girl group from a pool of 101 female trainees from 46 different companies. Eunbin came to represent Cube Entertainment along with two other trainees, Lee Youn Seo (Produce 101's youngest contestant, 14 years old, eliminated in the second round of Produce 101) and Jeon Soyeon (Eliminated in the last round of Produce 101, Later became a contestant on Unpretty Rapstar 3 and ended up as second runner up.) In the first episode, all the trainees performed a pre-prepared performance with their label mates and were sorted into levels by a panel of trainers (A being the highest and F being the lowest.) However, the rankings were done individually and trainees from the same company were not necessarily put in the same level. The Cube Entertainment trainees received a lot of attention and screen-time due to their confidence and also the fact that they were part of a big company. Eunbin's fellow trainee Jeon Soyeon remarked confidently during an interview- "Kids from our agency... our talents, the look in our eyes, I think these are things that set us apart. We're going to get first, second and third place!" The Cube Entertainment trainees performed 'Crazy' by former Cube Entertainment girl group '4 Minute.' The Cube trainees received a lot of attention during the performance due to their strong skills. Eunbin's fellow Cube trainee Jeon Soyeon (now also signed with Cube Entertainment as an artist) was praised for her rap skills and she and Eunbin were sorted into the highest level, 'A.' In the second episode, the trainees had to practice a song 'Pick Me.' In the third episode they had to individually prepare a video of themselves singing and dancing to the song for a panel of trainers who had taught them. The trainers than watched the videos and evaluated them so that there was a chance to re-adjust the levels and more accurately reflect the skill levels of the trainees. After being re-evaluated, Eunbin was moved to D group. However, despite being moved, Eunbin received a high ranking in episode five, ranking 16th out of 61 trainees that were accepted in the next round. During episode seven, Eunbin competed in the song "Bang Bang" and she received a lot of attention for the eye-patch that she wore, and many funny photoshopped pictures came up on the internet. Eunbin later revealed, "I had a pink eye that day and I was really upset about it. I cried the day beforehand and so they made me a pretty eyepatch. A lot of photoshopped pictures popped up after that. I remmeber I used to collect all the photos and send them to Seunghee via email." In episode 8, she ranked 25th out of the 35 successful trainees and she was evetually eliminated in the second last episode, episode 10. Throughout the course of the show, Eunbin was praised for her overwhelming beauty, voted by the trainees as the eighth most pretty out of 101 girls. Debut with CLC CONTROVERSY There was a slight controversy surrounding Eunbin's debut with CLC, as Cube announced that Eunbin would debut with the group while she was shooting Produce 101. Produce 101 was a show for trainees hoping to debut in a girl group at the end of the show, so it was considered unfair that Eunbin was guaranteed debut even if she eliminated, and many pointed out that if she were to debut with the final group at the end of the program, she would be in two groups at once and would therefore be taking a spot away from somebody else. Many believe that the announcement of Eunbin's debut during the voting period jeopardized Eunbin's chances of succeeding in Produce 101. The addition of Eunbin and Elkie to CLC was announced whilst Eunbin was under her Produce 101 contract with Mnet, meaning that she was forbidden from participating in CLC's high heels comeback activities with Elkie and the other members. Eunbin joined the group for their comeback 'No oh oh.' POST-PRODUCE 101 During a V-Live in which the CLC members were officially encouraging their viewers to become fans, the other members asked Eunbin what had changed in her life after competing in produce 101. In response, Eunbin jokingly replied that she had received a strawberry smoothie from a store that was closing due to her fame. Eunbin announced that as a new member of CLC, she wanted to follow in the footsteps of the older members and create a good atmosphere as the youngest. Personality and relationships with other members Speaking of the other members, Eunbin said, "I feel the closest to Seunghee. She's the eldest so she's always telling me how to do things. When I was a trainee, I was a huge fan of Seungyeon. I can talk easily with Yujin and Yeeun and I have similar tastes in food."